Under the Moonlight
by SephrinaRose
Summary: Gokudera had never known kindness. He has always hid beneath anger and an abrasive personality. But, after he meets a bright eyed Tsunayoshi under the moonlight...everything was bound to change.


Heya peeps!

New story. Its rather cute and fluffy, but no romance. Sorry!

Discalimer: I don't own KHR

This has absoloutly no editing, i legit wrote it all today. Let me know how I can improve.

Enjoy my lovelies~

* * *

Gokudera bit his lip, struggling to keep the pain at bay.

His father had just bought a mansion with what seemed to be a thousand square miles, for his pretty wife and beautiful _legitimate_ daughter.

But not his son. He was forgotten

Like always.

He was a bastard. He was the manifestation of his father's _mistake_. That's all he was. A mistake. He was ignored, hated. Not even the maids showed any respect, and took extra care to spill hot tea on him at any chance.

But he never showed that it hurt. That the whispers pierced his soul and the stares destroyed him inside.

No, he hid it all. He _hid_ it.

With Anger.

Anger was a powerful emotion. It could successfully hide anything. It was the only emotion he was comfortable with, the only one he trusted to keep everything at bay. He used it to keep others at bay as well. His abrasive personality was unlikeable, meaning no one would go near him. He had never known kindness or anything _nice_...so he rejected everything. It used to be pretend, but somehow the pretend anger had become real.

It was powerful enough an emotion that it became his own. But he was fine with that. It hid his pain, even from himself.

It buried everything so far inside him, all the pain, all the hurt. Anger was a carefully pieced together cover up that kept him sane.

But sometimes, when he was alone...

It all fell apart.

Gokudera stumbled though the forest surrounding his new _home. _He fought off tree limbs as he stumbled along, tripping over roots. Cuts littered his face and arms, the flora around him leaving its mark. The moon watched over his actions, casting his body in silvery light though the treetops.

He felt tears run down his cheek's as he ran. He wanted to get as far away from his _home_ as possible. He wanted to be alone.

He tripped and fell over, finding himself of grass. Gokudera looked up though his teary eyes to look around. It was a clearing. It was only a few meters across with a tiny stream running though the middle. The full moon reflected in the steam, fractured in the moving water.

It was beautiful.

But Gokudera didn't care.

Everything beautiful died. Everything that was good about this world would perish, swallowed up by the darkness. It was only a matter of time before his father found this little gem and turned it into a fake garden, probably for the little mistress Bianchi.

But for now...it could be Gokudera's solace.

He pulled himself up on shaking arms, dragging himself over to a tree. He curled up against the tree, turning himself into a ball.

He pulled his legs closer, trying to stop the sobs and bury it all back inside. He felt protected in his ball, all curled so nothing could hurt him as he tried to heal.

He stayed like that for what seemed to be forever, mending himself back together, piece by piece. The sobs slowly turned into crying, just a tricking of tears as he stared brokenly at the fractured moon in the stream.

It made him fell a little better, seeing the moon all broken like that.

Because even the powerful and beautiful could be broken so easily. It meant that even him, a boy with nothing, could be broken just the same.

It made him fell less like a pathetic weakling. He wasn't beautiful, he wasn't powerful... but he was just as broken as the moon.

And the moon was powerful. It hid the sun from the earth, protecting it from the harsh rays at it slept. It was beautiful, turning the sun's rays into silvery light.

But maybe it was just like him.

Maybe it pretended to be strong, pretended to be beautiful and powerful. Maybe if you looked into its reflection, you could see the side hidden from view.

Or maybe it wasn't. It was just a stupid stream, making the moon look fractured. Gokudera would never be anything powerful or beautiful like the moon. It was all just a silly way to feel better about himself.

But it worked...a little.

He blinked, clearing his eyes and letting the tears flow. He closed his eyes, fighting away the pain.

"Hello?" was a small voice, quiet as the wind rustling past his ears. Gokudera snapped his eyes open, sitting up.

He looked around, trying the find the voice.

"Um, Hi. Sorry for interrupting." the voice said again in Japanese. Gokudera snarled as he laid sight on the intruder.

It was a boy.

He was petite, fragile. His hair framed his face in gravity defying tresses, the chestnut colour nothing from the usual. His almond shaped eyes hinted towards his foreign h. But they were a common shade of hazel.

But Gokudera could see a light in those eyes, hinting that he was something more than just a common Asian boy, lost in the forest.

All in all, he was common looking boy.

And as much as Gokudera couldn't deny... he was Beautiful. But all beautiful things died. Gokudera wanted nothing to do with him.

And besides, the boy had seen him in his weakness.

Gokudera felt his anger rise up, covering him and completing him. Like a protective mother protecting her child and fighting against a threat.

Not that he would know that. His mother was dead.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here? This is private property!" he yelled back in the same language, his face morphing into a scowl. He stood, moving to his full height, trying to frighten the boy away.

The boy flinched at his biting tone, but did not run away.

"I'm sorry, I got lost. I have a terrible sense of direction."

"Yeah? Well piss off!" Gokudera spat.

"...I can't"

"Sure you can! One foot in front of the other, that way!" He said snidely, point away from him.

"...I can't" The boy repeated.

Gokudera looked up at his tone. The boy wasn't looking at him, instead at an orange flower at the other edge of the clearing.

Gokudera blinked at the flower, having not noticed it on his arrival. It was the only vibrant colour in the space, so it surprised him to have not seen it before. It was a daylily, its bright orange petals spaning widely.

...He was sure daylily's did not grow in the forests of Italy.

But that wasn't what quelled his anger, it was the boy's expression. He had this depth in his eyes which came with knowing too much. He knew that look well, most people in the mafia carried it in their eyes.

"...And why can't you?" Gokudera asked, voice at a normal volume.

The boy simply shook his head, looking back at Gokudera across the stream. Before he smiled, that depth now hidden from his eyes.

"I actually don't know how. I have tried, trust me. But I always seem to end up back here." He said, his smile reaching his eyes.

Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"Why are you even in the forest in the first place?" he asked. The boy shrugged.

"I left it all behind" Was the only answer he gave.

Gokudera sighed, looking away from the boy.

"Whatever." he said, and turned to walk away.

* * *

Gokudera went back to the mansion, the struggles of daily life returning after his little escape. Even as he tried to run, it was always back here waiting for him.

And he would always come back. He really had nowhere else to go. No one else gave him any shelter. And so, he did everything he was asked...every emotion smothered by anger.

But that boy never left his thoughts.

Who the hell was he? What was a foreign boy doing in his father's forest? Why wouldn't his memory leave Gokudera alone?

What was his name?

Curiosity was a dangerous thing. Gokudera knew he should just forget his little meeting in the forrest, but he couldn't.

But, he reasoned, maybe if he knew the boys name he would feel some sort of closure?

And with that thought in mind, he found himself back in the clearing the next night.

* * *

He walked into the clearing, finding the boy sitting by the stream.

"What is your name?" He asked, and the boy jumped. He turned to Gokudera, sitting up straight.

"Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsunayoshi Sawada here. But you can call me Tsuna. Or Dame-Tsuna... or whatever."

"Tsuna." Gokudera said, tasting the foreign name on his lips "Doesn't that mean Bond in Japan?"

Tsuna nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, I don't know what my mother was thinking." He said

Gokudera frowned, but nodded his understanding.

"And may I ask what your name is?" The boy asked after a little while, playing with the water in the stream.

"Gokudera Hayato to you." He snarled. "But I'm the one asking questions here."

The boy only laughed, a light tinkling in the night.

Gokudera found himself mesmerised by the sound. But he quickly shook his head, keeping his anger in place.

"Why are you even in Italy, you're clearly Japanese." Gokudera asked, watching him move his finger though the water.

"Ah, Three quarters Japanese actually. I've got Italian way back. My father works here" He said with a smile.

"So a family holiday?" Gokudera guessed, finding it the most probable possibility.

Tsuna smiled bitterly. "You could call it that."

Gokudera was taken aback by the sudden bitterness that the seemingly happy boy took on. The emotion seemed to not fit the boy.

"So why would you run away when you were on holiday?" Gokudera asked again.

The boy only shrugged, not answering the question but showing that he heard.

Gokudera groaned, sitting down against the tree he had occupied two nights ago. He felt hunger eat at him, having not eaten dinner to come here. Gokudera pulled a snack bar from his pocket, kept there for emergencies.

...Wouldn't the boy be hungry?

He was obviously here with no supplies, so how did he eat?

"Are you hungry?" he asked the boy, scowl never leaving his face. The boys head snapped up to observe him, before he nodded.

Gokudera shucked the bar at him, and the boy fumbled to catch it. He caught it, but had fallen onto his back in the process.

Gokudera snickered, moving to his feet.

"And I wonder why people call you Dame-Tsuna." he said with snide grin.

The boy sat up, a pout on his lips.

Gokudera shook his head, and walked away.

* * *

Well...now it was worse.

He couldn't just forget about the boy now. Gokudera was a human being (a mafia one, but that was irrelevant) and it was against his nature to just leave a boy out there to starve.

"Oi, Hayato" He heard down the hall. Gokudera quickly ran around the corner quickly to avoid being seen.

He didn't want to try Bianchi's treats right now. He wasn't in the mood to be poisoned. Again.

He quickly slipped out the house, carrying a backpack on his shoulders. He ran across the gardens, and kept running still as the garden bled into forest.

He couldn't deny that he was excited to see the boy, that he was excited to see another _human being_.

The infamous Gokudera Hayato, _voluntarily_ seeing another human being.

Hell must be freezing over.

* * *

He arrived to find the boy gently stroking the petals of the Daylily, back turned to him.

Gokudera stopped short, watching him for a moment.

"What the hell is that anyway? You always seem to look at it?" Gokudera asked, his voice carrying across the tranquil space.

The boy didn't jump this time, continuing to stoke the plant lovingly.

"Just a reminder." He said quietly.

Gokudera snorted. "Of what! How long have you been here?"

Tsuna turned to him, a small smile on his lips.

"Only a little while. As besides, I didn't come here by choice."

"Yeah yeah, I know. You got lost." Gokudera said, sitting in his designated spot.

_Since when did he have a designated spot?_

"So, what you got there, Gokudera-Kun?" Tsuna said, sitting on his side of the stream again.

Gokudera didn't know why he didn't just cross the damn thing, and come sit with him.

...That that he cared, of course.

"Food." He said shortly. The boys eyes brightened considerably, sitting on his knees in typical Japanese style.

Gokudera grabbed a wrapped sandwich, throwing it across the stream. With deadly accuracy, it landed in the boys lap.

Tsuna looked down at it, shocked. He looked up at Gokudera, who smirked.

"I need to have good aim in my career." He said.

"Yeah, and maybe a little modesty would do you good too." Tsuna pouted back, before his eyes widened. "Hey! You purposely made me fall yesterday!" He accused, shock painting his features.

"If I remember correctly, you're the one that fell over trying to catch it, so it's not my fault." Gokudera said with a grin.

Tsuna spluttered. "But you could have thrown it to me! Not over my head!" He squealed.

Gokudera just ginned slyly, before feigning ignorance.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not depositing it in your arms your majesty."

Tsuna huffed, before muttering an '_itadakimasu_' and taking a bite of his sandwich with vigor.

"Why to Japanese people always do that?" Gokudera asked, and Tsuna turned to him with a look.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you ask the person that invented the language?" Tsuna suggested snidely.

Gokudera grinned, taking a bite of his own sandwich.

It was silence as they finished their meals, only the trickle of the stream making any sound.

Gokudera sat up, dusting off his hands. He wiped his lips, before reaching around his body to pick up the bag. He lifted it from his back and placed it in front of him.

"Oi" He said, and Tsuna looked up from taking little mousy bites from his sandwhich. "Here" He said, throwing the bag. It hit the ground by Tsuna's side, making a clunk.

"Its food, it will last you a little while." He said, standing up and brushing himself off.

He turned to walk away...before a voice stopped him.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Tsuna asked quietly.

Gokudera bit his lip. If he promised to be here, it would mean that this was real. It would mean that he had someone else he cared for. That he hadn't pushed everyone away. That his life was no longer based around his family that hated him.

...That he had a friend.

"...Yes, I will" he said, and quickly ran away.

* * *

Gokudera didn't come back the next night.

Or the night after.

But it wasn't by choice...his father had kept him under lock and key. Some stupid maid had seen him run off that night, and had told his father.

"It's only to keep you safe, Hayato." he had said. "This is an important mafia family, and people would do anything to try and weaken us. You could be used as leverage against us."

Gokudera didn't dare correct him. They both knew nobody would care if he suddenly disappeared. And if he was to be used for ransom they would happily cut his throat themselves.

And so, he was left with only himself and his music.

Gokudera hardly ever played anymore. Not after his real mother died. She was beautiful. He long silver hair had glowed in the light, and her eyes shined with innocence. So unlike him.

People often called him beautiful, saying his exotic looks would draw in suitors. Gokudera either shied away at those words or punched them in the face.

He didn't want people to look at him. Didn't want leering eyes on his body. He counted himself lucky that nobody had really put those thoughts into action. His father would happily sell his body to someone to boost his own mafia name.

He didn't want to end up like his mother. His mother had caught the eye of a married mafia man by no fault of her own. She got pregnant with his child, gave birth, taught him music, gave him presents...

And then she was dead.

Everyone said it was an accident. That it was nobody's fault.

But Gokudera didn't believe it for a second.

And he was left here, only to find out that his piano teacher had actually been his real mother. And the one that he used to think was his mother actually hated him.

That everyone hated him.

But, it had been years since then. Not much had changed, but their hate for him had simmered down, and now they simply saw him as constant thorn in their side.

...What a life he led.

Gokudera played his piano. Played his heart out, feeling every note. It's sad melody bringing tears to his eyes.

Once he was done, he laid back in his bed.

And let himself cry.

For his mother, for himself, for his life, for his family...and for Tsuna.

The boy had changed him. Brought his true feelings closer to the surface, both good and bad.

It would seem mean to do that to somebody like Gokudera...but he realised he felt no ill will towards the boy.

He had a whole lot of bad emotions, simmering inside him. Hate, Envy, Pride, Revenge, Grief. But, it was about time he was cleansed.

And that's exactly what Tsuna was doing...without even knowing it.

Gokudera didn't know what it was about the boy. He seemed completely ordinary, but he seemed to have this strange depth to him that Gokudera found himself yearning for. He was ordinary, but he was beautiful. He was normal, but he was extraordinary.

He was a beautiful mess of contradictions.

It destroyed the way Gokudera understood the world. Destroyed how he understood other human beings. He thought everyone was selfish, only looking out for their own needs and desires.

And yet Tsuna contradicted that.

He was clearly in a bad place. Hell, he had run away and was living in a forest. But, he always found time to make Gokudera feel better about his own life. If he did as Gokudera thought the whole human race did, he should have taken advantage of Gokudera's kindness. He should have come to Gokudera's house, and sucked the last drop of food and wealth from him.

And because of him...Gokudera found himself believing in the kindness the human race was capable of.

* * *

Gokudera arrived in the clearing two nights after when he said he would.

Tsuna was in a ball...crying.

Gokudera gingerly approached, going to the edge of the stream. The boy still didn't notice his presence. He gingerly stepped over the stream that had always separated them, going behind the boy.

"Tsuna?" he asked quietly. The boy's head snapped up, and a second later Gokudera found himself on the ground, lying in the grass with Tsuna on top of him.

And he noticed three things.

One, Tsuna was incredibly light.

Two, He moved faster than anything Gokudera had ever seen.

Three, He was _angry_.

He was distraught, sobs making his body heave as he straddled Gokudera. Suddenly, his hand lashed out, slapping Gokudera across the face.

"You bastard!" he cried. "You left me here. You didn't come back! You promised!"

Gokudera only laid, shocked. His cheek stung mildly, and he held it with his palm. Tsuna went to slap him again, but he caught his wrist with his hand.

The boy looked into his eyes, tears falling onto Gokudera's shirt.

"...I'm so sorry." Gokudera said, completely sincere as he stared back into the other boy's eyes.

_He'd never been sincere in his life._

Tsuna's sobs seemed to lessen, but his pain was still evident.

"Why didn't you come back?" the boy asked, still sitting on the older boy.

"It wasn't my choice. My _father_ kept me in." he said with bitterness.

The boy seemed to register how close they were. He blushed at their proximity, climbing off the silver haired teen.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to attack you like that." he said, sitting down next to the Gokudera. Gokudera slowly sat up, brushing himself off.

"Its alright. I'm sorry it didn't come back."

"No, you can't do that!" Tsuna, exclaimed. "You have a reason for not coming back, I had no reason to attack you."

Gokudera shook his head.

"You had every right to. I broke a promise, and I deserved for you to hit me." He countered.

"...you should never deserve to be hurt, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said. Gokudera looked up at him, shocked. That depth was back, permeating Tsuna's eyes. " No one deserves to be hurt"

"I..I'm sorry" he stuttered, surprised. No one had ever cared enough about him for him to know that...

So did that mean that they were friends?

"Um.." He began, gulping. "Are we friends, Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at him for a moment, before breaking out into a bright smile.

"Yep!" he almost sang. "Well...if you want to be?" He asked, elation coming to a halt before it even fully formulated.

"Well, yeah. But...um, I've never really...you know...had a friend before." Gokudera revealed, preparing to be laughed at.

Before he remembered that Tsuna wasn't like that.

"Well" Tsuna said. "Me neither." He admitted.

"I guess were both kinda socially redundant then?" Gokudera said. Gokudera grinned at him cheekily, and Tsuna grinned back.

"Though and though."

* * *

Gokudera spent most of his nights with Tsuna. Mostly talking, but sometimes playing. Weeks flew by, and they grew even closer.

Gokudera let himself go around Tsuna. He let every emotions he had be portrayed. He let Tsuna know when he was sad, happy, depressed, angry.

And it was the strangest thing in the world.

It felt weird to open himself up, to let the real him shine through.

But it was _awesome_.

"Tsuna?" he asked. The boy next to him turned to face him, making an 'hmm' sound. They were both leaning against a tree, near Tsuna's daylily.

"Why did you run away?" He felt Tsuna shift next to him, both watching the stream.

"...I didn't really run, Gokudera." He admitted. Gokudera looked over at him as the boy looked down at his hands. "I was kinda taken away."

"What?" Gokudera burst. " By who?"

Tsuna waved him off. "Don't worry about it, nothing can be done now. It's was just something to do with my fathers. But I'm happier here, its fine"

Gokudera frowned...but didn't want to pry. He knew what it was like to have people prodding you and pulling you apart to find your secrets.

"...Well, do you want to live with me?" He asked quietly, and the boy looked at him point blank.

"Oh Gokudera" He said. "I would want nothing more than to come with you. But I can't leave, not yet."

"Why not?" He asked, voice rising. "What have you got here that you love so much?"

"I..." He said, gaze turning to his flower.

Gokudera seethed.

"Oh, so I've been outclassed by a _flower_? Gee, thanks Tsuna. Nice to know I meant so much to you!" He yelled, standing up and walking across the clearing.

"No. Gokudera!" The boy yelled behind him. "You don't understand-"

But Gokudera didn't hear anymore. He blocked his ears with his hands, running away with tears streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

It had been weeks.

Gokudera felt no compulsion to go back to the boy. He had enough food and necessities to survive.

And besides...Gokudera didn't care anymore.

The boy had broken his heart. Just when he thought he might have been something different...it all fell apart.

He laid in bed most days, sleeping and not admitting that he had cared about the boy. So when he finally got back into his schedule, finally getting back on his feet...

...Something horrible had to happen.

* * *

Gokudera walked past his father's office, before stopping to hear some foreign voices inside.

"Mr Gokudera, are you aware of this?" was one voice.

"Yes, but-" Was his father's voice. Gokudera flattened himself against the door, listening intently.

"Your family has the potential to be allies of the Vongola. You know exactly how valuable the evidence of his murder will be."

Gokudera frowned... somebody in the prestigious Vongola had been murdered?

"Xanxus would never do something like that. After Enrico and the Crib-" Gokudera's father said. Since when did he know Xanxus?

"Yes, yes. But there is every possibility." the first voice said.

Suddenly, he heard foot step, heading his way. Gokudera jumped, before running down the corridor lightly and hiding around the corner.

He heard people leave the room, and all three voices disappear down the other end of the hall. He frowned.

He had always known curiosity was dangerous. He really should have just walked away then, and kept his nose out of others business.

But curiosity was in human nature.

He crept back to the office, sliding inside and shutting the door quietly. It was completely dark inside, the window only letting in a square of moonlight to light the desk.

Gokudera went forward, moving towards the desk. He laid hands on it, shuffling around the large piece of wood. He slowly made it to the moonlight, letting it guide his actions.

He looked on the desk, finding the usual paperwork. He swept though it all, finding a folder. He held it up in the moonlight, the 'top secret' stamp covering the title in the relative darkness.

He opened up the file, picking up the first piece of paper he found.

He laid the file down, eyes reading the piece of information in his hands.

'Xanxus, adopted son of Nono, has been charged with the murder of Tsunayoshi Sawada, his rival for the position of Vongola Decimo. His body has not yet-

Everything faded away, and the only thing Gokudera could think of was the way Tsuna would stare at his flower.

But not at his flower...The ground beneath it.

* * *

Gokudera ran. He ran out into the night, stumbling though the forest just like on the first night.

It felt like hours trying to reach the clearing, but when he did, he saw Tsuna standing there.

"Gokudera" He said with an unsteady smile.

But Gokudera didn't answer. He stumbled over to the flower, falling to his knees.

His hands snapped forwards, yanking the flower from the earth. He kept going, destroying and tearing everything . He didn't notice when the younger teen grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Gokudera!"

He shook off the boy, pushing him away. Tsuna let himself be pushed, only standing and watching Gokudera dig with regretful eyes.

Gokudera didn't know how long he stayed there, digging and destroying with his bare hands. He just kept going, grief and confusion tearing at his heart.

"It can't be." He gasped out, digging as he repeated the words like a mantra. He kept digging, sometimes let more fall back in as he dug in erratic movements.

Not Tsuna. It couldn't be him.

He stayed there, movements never halting...until he reached something.

Cloth.

It was _cloth._

Gokudera felt a sob rip him in two as he continued to uncover what lay inside the earth.

It was a body. A human body.

Gokudera's filthy hands shook as he took in its features. It had to be some sort of sick joke. It _had_ to be. Gokudera rocked back, curling up on his side in the earth as he looked away from what he had just uncovered. It couldn't be him. He couldn't be sitting here with his only friends decaying corpse.

...But that gravity defying hair proved otherwise.

Gokudera sobbed uncontrollably. He cried out as pain ripped him in two.

Oh god.

It was unbearable. He screamed out in pain, curling up into his ball. He tried to fight off the pain like he had done so many times before.

But it wasn't working.

_It was not working._

He felt the million needles of truth fight though his barrier, piercing his heart and destroying him inside. Gokudera thought he knew pain. He thought he had experienced it enough to know what it felt like. But he didn't.

He really didn't

He didn't know pain. He didn't know how to deal with it. He didn't know anything, not anymore. He had just thought he was _finally_ understanding. Understanding that the world wasn't as bad a place if there were people like Tsuna in it.

But Tsuna was _dead_..._He was frick'n dead. _

His only friend was a corpse...always had been.

"I'm sorry" He heard behind him as he slowly adapted to his pain. He looked up though is tears to see Tsuna standing over him.

"You're _sorry_?" he cried. "I just dug up your _rotting corpse!"_ He screamed, sobs consuming him once again.

"Goku-" Tsuna tried to say, shifting closer to the boy and reaching out his hand.

"No!" He cried out. "How long were you going to keep this up? When were you going to tell me that my only friend was a _ghost_?"

"It wasn't easy, okay!" Tsuna cried out, his own tears falling. "I want to tell you so much! I didn't want to scare you away, and how was I supposed to tell you? 'Oh, yeah. We've been meeting a few meters from my cold and rotting corpse?'"

"So what, you were just going to continue the same way? What about me, you bastard! My only friend has been dead from the beginning. How does that make me feel?" He said, shifting away from the boy on his elbows as tears continued to fall.

"I'm so sorry, Gokudera. It wasn't supposed to happen this way" He said sadly, going to his knees in front of Gokudera's legs.

"And how was it supposed to happen?" He almost shrieked, his grief making him unstable.

"I'm a ghost, Gokudera. You know enough to know why I'm still here after I died. I'm here because I felt regret when I died-"

"I know, damn-it!" Gokudera cried. Tsuna turned to him, agony painted all over face.

"No you don't!" Tsuna snapped, crawling over and sitting on his stomach, face to face.

"I was kidnapped, Gokudera! I was taken from my home in Japan by some Mafia rivals. I didn't know much about the Vongola or the mafia in general, only what my tutor Reborn had told me. I was walking home after school and was knocked out and taken to Italy."

"They tried to get ransom for me, but couldn't get though the Vongola defences to portray their message. They lived in your current home, Gokudera. And when they couldn't get though...they found no more use for me. And they killed me."

"I was murdered here, in this clearing, by some crony. I was hastily buried so they could disappear without repercussions."

Gokudera sat still though his explanation, finding it hard to be repulsed by the ghost sitting on top of him. He felt so human, so alive. Gokudera could feel his warmth.

Gokudera laid back, the information hitting him like a brick. Tsuna shifted over him, grabbing his hand as Gokudera's head swirled. Tsuna lifted it to his chest, pressing the large hand to his heart.

"I'm dead, Gokudera...but now, I'm free." Gokudera head snapped up at that.

He looked at Tsuna's body, watching him. His whole body flickered before Gokudera's eyes, his weight over Gokudera disappearing for a second.

Tsuna smiled sadly. "All I needed was for somebody to find me. All I really wanted in life was friends...and now I have one." he said, and Gokudera could only watch as he flickered again.

"Thank you for freeing me, Gokudera."

"Wait-" Gokudera began, grabbing at Tsuna's thin frame.

But his hand went through.

With every flicker, Tsuna became more see-through. Gokudera could see the forest though his body.

And it scared him.

"No, Tsuna...Please. Please don't go. You're all I have!"

"No you don't. You have the world. The world can be a beautiful place Gokudera, you just have to let it." Tsuna said sadly, slowly becoming invisible.

His hands reached out, and Gokudera could hardly feel them on his cheeks. They were barely an inch apart, and Tsuna's head titled to the side, smiling sadly.

"Thankyou."

And then he disappeared.

Gokudera sobbed, looking at the place where Tsuna had just been.

Tsuna was gone. He had only _just_ adapted to the fact that Tsuna was dead...but at that point, he still had the friend he knew.

But now he was gone too.

He sobbed, he cried. He hated this, hated it all. The world was so unfair.

.

Gokudera had been right all along.

Everything beautiful died.

* * *

Sooo? Sad huh?

Let me know what you thought

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


End file.
